


Dessert

by TheNako



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Kevin no, Yeah I think I'm giving up on the elephant thing, why, why are you like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNako/pseuds/TheNako
Summary: Official summary: umUnofficial summary: Kevin sucks and google knows everything---Ha, you think this is going to be a cute fic, where Kevin googles "how to propose" or something like that, don't you?Ha.





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a sequel to Dinner but like, you're not missing anything important if you don't.

“Whip the eggs until stiff peaks form.”

He stared at the words.

_What?_

_Did this book literally just tell me to whip?_

The only reason he even knew what a “whip” was because of Arnold. He went around doing it for absolutely no reason since Naba laughed every time.

He logged onto his computer and googled “how to whip”. After all, he knew what it was, but he didn't really know the exact technique that was needed.

30 minutes of YouTube videos later, he was pretty confident in his ability to “whip”.

He took a deep breath. He firmly grasped one egg in his hand. Strangely, none of the videos had people whipping eggs, so he had to improvise that part. His hand felt sweaty.

He drew his arm back.

The first whip sent an absolute shock through his body, from the tip of his hair to his toes. It was a completely new sensation. It was like flying, like having five hundred live puppies jumping at you, like a fresh grape exploding in his mouth.

He blinked in awe.

_That … that was whipping?_

He drew his arm back with no hesitation, not this time. He lifted his face to the heavens and just whipped with all his migh-

What happened next can only be described overdramatically using italics and slow motion.

_Kevin Price’s arm moves, slowed down by 10 times. Sound of arm moving through air. Camera zooms into Price’s face, which is in a state of absolute ecstasy._   
_Shift to Camera 2 abruptly, which is focused on Price’s hand. It moves forward, forward, forward. Inertia combines forces with sweat and, inevitably, the egg slowly (time now slowed by 20x) lifts away from fingers and heads straight toward Connor McKinley, now entering the-_

“Kevin. What. The. Heck.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an extra thing that didn't have enough meat to be a proper fic (even for me, and I don't even write proper fics)
> 
> Connor: Why
> 
> Kevin: Nonono, just let me explain! I have a perfectly vali-
> 
> Connor: No. 
> 
> Kevin: Um, yes! Cows, like, survive out there in the scorching sun for like 10 years before we eat them! Two years in the fridge is like nothing compared to that!
> 
> Connor: I hate to break it to you, but this is not edible.
> 
> Connor: this
> 
> Connor: is
> 
> Connor: not
> 
> Connor: edible
> 
> Kevin: fight me
> 
> *eats "steak"*
> 
> *dies*
> 
>  
> 
> Oh no what did this turn into


End file.
